Minha pequena ilha
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal recordaba parte del pasado mientras estaba tumbado en las calidas playas de las isla Seychelles. Se lamentaba de sus errores pero rectificar es de sabios ¿no?


Portugal era un pais viejo, de los mas viejos de Europa y como tal se arrepentía de muchas cosas de su historia. Pero había tres que destacaban entre las demás.

1º Comer la comida de Inglaterra ¿En que momento se le ocurrió? El color y el olor le deberían haber dado una pista. Vale que él era país mediterráneo* y además latino*, y que quizás estaba acostumbrado a comer cosas tipo gourmet pero eso no entraba en la categoría de comida. Y el dolor de estomago de una semana de duración dio fe de ello.

2º Haber traficado con esclavos*. Eso nunca había sido algo que le hubiera gustado pero las ordenes eran ordenes y tenia que cumplirlas

3º Haber tratado mal a sus colonias. Esta era la mas importante para él pues, quería a todas sus colonias como si fueran sus hijos. Por eso se arrepentía de una colonia en concreto que realmente había tratado mal. Seychelles*

La había descubierto en plena era de los descubrimientos. Eran unas islas pequeñas cerca de África. Había bajado con su tripulación (tripulación, eran piratas, apenas lo podía llamar así). Había encontrado a esa pequeña niña entre los arbustos. Paulo en seguida se encariño de la niña por su carácter aunque era un poco tsundere, le parecía linda.

Apenas pudo ir a verla unas cuantas veces mas y cada vez que lo hacia la niña le decía que sus gentes había sido malas con ella ¿Qué podía hacer el portugués? Eran piratas, no podía decirles que pararan o que se comportaran pues lo harían peor y él apenas paraba por su casa menos por las islas. Por eso quizás, no se opuso a que los franceses se establecieran en la isla y que después la hicieran suya. Sabia que el francés la trataría mejor y estaría mas tiempo con ella.

Y allí estaba, en la islas Seychelles en la actualidad ¿Por qué? Ni el portugués lo sabia, no las había pisado desde….hacia tanto que ni se acordaba, Seychelles era una niña pequeña. Se hallaba sentado en la arena blanca de la playa contemplando el cristalino mar. Veía a los turistas ir y venir. Desde luego, ese sitio parecía el paraíso.

Cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido al sol. Total, no se iba a quemar.

Se despertó cuando algo cayo encima de él. Sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, se dio la vuelta para seguir su larga siesta. Escucho hablar a una muchacha en francés pero lo ignoro hasta que le golpearon de nuevo. Abrió los ojos viendo con que le habían dado ¿un atún? Toco el pescado viendo que era de peluche ¿un peluche de un atún? Que cosa mas rara

-¿me devuelves mi peluche?-pregunto una chica

El luso se giro a verla reconociendo a la pequeña Seychellense. Bueno, pequeña, ya tenia el cuerpo de una adolescente. Esta le miraba con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesta y por como tenia el vestido celeste, era ella quien se había caído encima suya.

-Toma…-susurro devolviéndole el peluche a la chica

El portugués estaba algo cortado por la situación ¿Cómo debería actuar con la chica? Ella debía odiarle por haber dejado a esos piratas y después haber dejado que la invadieran los franceses. Aunque había oído que con él había estado muy bien y que hoy en día tenían muy buena relación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? N-no es como si me importaba ¡Es que estabas en medio!

-¿eh? Ah…pues vine en unas pequeñas vacaciones…-respondió el luso levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón-Siento que te tropezaras

La chica le miro en el fondo preocupada de que le hubiera hecho daño al caerse encima aunque jamás lo diría. El luso por su parte se preguntaba si era el mejor momento para decir eso que le hubiera decir en su momento.

-Victoria-la llamo para que le prestara atención-siento mucho todo lo que paso en el pasado…de verdad…fue un estúpido…

La joven nación se quedo mirando al europeo y este no supo en que podría estar pensando. Solo supo que le pego suavemente en el pecho y suspiro, esperaba mas una bofetada que esos suaves golpes

-Eres tonto, me dejaste sola con esos piratas y luego vino Francis que no estaba mal pero después vino el ingles cejon ¡y su comida estaba malísima! ¡Podrías haberte quedado, baka!-exclamo abrazándolo después

-Perdão…

-¡Y por eso ahora me invitaras a atún!-dijo la chica cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia el chiringuito mas cercano que tuviera atún-no significa que te haya perdonado…

-lo se…venga, te invitare a ese atún, seguro que esta muy rico~

-¡Claro es atún!

Es verdad que había muchas cosas de las que arrepentirse a lo largo de su vida pero de los errores se aprende. Puede que Victoria tardara en perdonarlo pero sabia que algún día, conseguiría que la chica tsundere lo perdonara por completo

Pero de momento

¡La invitaría a atún siempre que ella quisiese!

* * *

Aclaro, sé que a Portugal no le baña el mediterráneo pero sus costumbres, comida y demás son iguales a los de estos por lo que consideran a Portugal otro país mediterráneo.

Cuando digo latino me refiero a que su lengua proviene del latín, yo diferencio entre latinos europeos (Francia, España, Italia, Portugal) y latinoamericanos. No es la primera vez que me dicen "no, ese país no es latino porque no esta en américa" XD

Portugal como muchos otros imperios de esa época traficaba con esclavos

Los primeros europeos en pisar Seychelles fueron los portugueses. Al estar muy bien situado para hacer comercio se convirtió en un paso de piratas lusos.

Despues de las aclaraciones ¿merece review?


End file.
